


Insomnio

by kuromi1905



Series: Aventuras de crianza: O como lidiar con el dilema de la maternidad. [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Sylvanas behaves like an arrogant tsundere, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jaina needs a long nap, Pregnancy, Romance, but i did it, i do not know what i'm doing, less drama and more tenderness?), night emergencies, pregnancy dilemmas, two terrible future mother ?)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromi1905/pseuds/kuromi1905
Summary: "Ella había pasado por muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida. Desde presenciar varias guerras.  Haber creado una nación desde sus cimientos. Y haberse enfrentado a los peores males que había asolado Azeroth. Desde el surgimiento de La Plaga, pasando por La Legión Ardiente, hasta terminar con la invación de una reina naga y el terrible poder de un Dios antiguo. E incluso había sido capaz de terminar con el interminable ciclo de odio entre la Alianza y la Horda, un logro que se creía prácticamente imposible...Pero nada de ello se comparaba a tener que lidiar los incómodos síntomas de un embarazo y el preciado orgullo de una insufrible alma en pena".
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Series: Aventuras de crianza: O como lidiar con el dilema de la maternidad. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625590
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Insomnio

**Author's Note:**

> Intento de humor y algo tierno (porque creo que ya era hora de bajarle un poco al drama y la tragedia xD)
> 
> En esta historia Sylvanas es toda una tsundere (nos se porque me la imagino asi en una situación graciosa y emotiva xD) y una futura mami sobre protectora. 
> 
> Y Jaina es un hechicera embarazada, que solo quiere dormir y esta cansada de los berrinches de su esposa.
> 
> (Por favor no me maten)

Insomnio 

No era la primera vez que le ocurría esto. Por supuesto que no. Había pasado tantas noches en vela que ya podría considerarse toda una experta en el área. Y si no habían sido sus estudios durante su tiempo como aprendiz de mago en Dalaran, era sus pesadillas recurrentes o la interminable pila de informes que reclamaban su atención hasta altas horas de la noche, o simplemente eran sus divagaciones sobre teoría arcana o algún otro pensamiento que la mantenían despierta hasta la madrugada.

Pero esta vez era diferente a otras ocasiones. Muy diferente. Y que, sumado al calor del verano de Lordaeron…o del “Nuevo Lordaeron”, no hacían más que hacer que sus posibilidades de poder dormir fueran casi nulas.

Y es que había intentado prácticamente todo, con excepción claro de tomar alguna pócima para poder dormir ya que en su “estado” eso podría serle perjudicial. Había puesto su mente en blanco, contado ovejas hasta aburrirse, tararear una melodía relajante o cambiar repetidamente de posición. Pero nada parecía funcionar…y no parecía haber algo que en esos momentos su mente podría imaginar que fuera remotamente posible.

Llegando a al punto de desesperarse por lo frustrante de aquella penosa situación que parecía no tener fin, al igual que la razón de su “persistente vigilia” que parecía hacerse cada vez peor con el pasar de los minutos.

Quizás por eso fue que se resignó unos momentos a quedarse acostada boca arriba mirando el techo de su habitación como la cosa más interesante del universo en medio de la oscuridad de la noche y un clima sofocante, con una evidente irritación plasmada en su rostro, cansada de dar vueltas en la cama y luchar en vano con algo que parecía escapar de control alguno.

Pero, como era de esperarse de ella, su orgullo y obstinación le impidieron quedarse como una inútil sin hacer nada el resto de la noche.

No, ella lucharía y perseveraría como había hecho muchas veces a lo largo de su vida. Después de todo ella era Jaina Proudmoore, la archimaga más poderosa de Azeroth. La mujer que había triunfado ante las peores atrocidades existentes en el planeta y la que había acabado con el ciclo de sangrientas guerras entre Horda y Alianza, trayendo una era de paz que nadie creyó posible. Y esta no sería la excepción, ella iba a sobreponerse a esto a comidiera lugar…aunque quizás enfrentar nuevamente a la Legión Ardiente sería más fácil que sobrellevar los incómodos síntomas de un embarazo.

Tal vez tendría haberse “informado” más sobre el tema antes de tomar esta importante decisión. O quizás simplemente no debió subestimar tanto las complicaciones que esto podría traerle. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, solo le quedaba sobrellevar lo mejor que podía el resto del embarazo como había hecho hasta ahora.

Y mientras ahora una de sus manos estaba posada sobre su abultado vientre y su mente buscaba una manera por apaciguar el malestar que sentía, en medio de un calor sofocante que parecía no darle tregua, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia por la mujer que “dormía” plácidamente a su lado como si nada la perturbara, mientras ella tenía que estar sufriendo por lo enérgica que se había puesto su futura hija. Algo que le resultaba en esos momentos una cruel ironía, ya que su “queridísima” esposa al ser una elfa no muerta no tenía la necesidad real de dormir, a diferencia de ella que, sumado al cansancio que arrastraba y los ahora recurrentes dolores de espalda, era algo crucial.

Suspirando cansada dejo sus agitados pensamientos de lado para concentrarse en lo que realmente necesitaba. Una solución para por fin poder conciliar el sueño antes del amanecer y que quizás era más sencillo de lo que había pensado…o era lo mejor que a su cansado cerebro se le podía ocurrir.

Apoyándose sobre sus codos, y con cierta dificultad, se inclinó un poco hasta apoyar su espada en las almohadas que tenia del lado de su cama, para después colocar sus manos sobre su prominente abdomen y, rompiendo con el calmo silencio de la noche, decir:

-Por favor pequeña cálmate. Mamá necesita dormir un poco – susurraba aquellas palabras de manera dulce y un tanto impaciente, mientras frotaba suavemente su vientre en un intento por hacer que su hija dejara de moverse tanto y dejara de sentir en todo momento que se desataba una guerra sin cuartel dentro de ella.

Un intento que fue tan inútil como los anteriores, en su incansable búsqueda por un merecido descanso, ya que esa tierna acción apenas si parecía tener efecto. Solo logrando aminorando por fugaces instantes los continuos movimientos y patadas de su bebe, solo para que después estos volvieran con más fuerza que antes.

Un pesado suspiro de disgusto escapo de los labios de la maga al notar que su nuevo intento por apaciguar a su “pequeña estrella” no habían funcionado. Y para peor de males, parecía haber tenido el efecto contrario, ya que los movimientos comenzaron a hacerse más continuos y vertiginosos, como si todo fuera un juego para aquella infante.

Algo que no hizo por frustrarla más de lo que ya estaba en esos instantes y que dejo más que claro en sus siguientes palabras:

-Mareas, ayúdame – se quejó la peliblanca, ya al borde de la desesperación, mientras sostenía su abdomen y se revolvía inquieta entre las sabanas, rogando en silencio porque alguien respondiera a su silenciosa “suplica”.

Una respuesta que, para su suerte o desgracia, no tardó en ser respondida en la voz de la “imperturbable” mujer a su lado que hace unos cuantos segundos parecía haber estado disfrutando en silencio de su “sufrimiento”:

-Me pregunto qué es lo que te está perturbando para que te quejes tanto y te muevas como si estuvieras siendo atacada por un enjambre de hormigas asesinas, querida esposa – le decía aquella oscura elfa, de manera un tanto indiferente e irónica, a la vez que se ponía de costado de forma tal que sus intensos orbes rojizos quedaran fijos en el semblante incómodo y cansado que mostraba la cara de su esposa…y sin poder evitar la oportunidad de fastidiarla un poco- Además del hecho de habíamos acordado hace mucho que, a diferencia de mí, tú realmente necesitas dormir…y no creo que así lo logres.

-Gracias por mostrarme lo evidente Sylvanas. Había olvidado que los seres vivos necesitan dormir – le replico la peliblanca, con una acida nota de sarcasmo en sus palabras, mostrando a través de su mirada y su ceño fruncido la irritación y poca paciencia que tenía en esos momentos. - Y para tu información es tu “preciosa” hija la que me está perturbando. No deja de moverse – pronuncio aquellas palabras con el mismo tono mordaz. Solo para después, y mientras frotaba ligeramente su vientre, preguntar con un gesto de contrariedad en su rostro -Dime, ¿acaso todos los bebes semi elfo son así de…activos?

La altiva foresta se quedó callada unos segundos, reflexionando seriamente sobre aquella pregunta, hasta que, y sintiendo un par de penetrantes ojos azules perforándola constantemente, esta respondiera con absoluta liviandad:

-Mmm no lo sé, no soy una habida conocedora del tema. Quizás deberías preguntarles a algunas de mis dos hermanas…por motivos. – le decía esta sin abandonar aquella actitud de irritante tranquilidad, dando a entender sus vastos conocimientos generales no incluían sobre el comportamiento de bebes de diversas razas. - O tal vez es igual de molesta e inquieta que tú. Eso explicaría muchas cosas. – sugiriendo aquello con una descarada sonrisa en sus labios y una pose por demás relajada. 

\- ¿Disculpa? Creo que te estas refiriéndote a ti, querida. – le rebatió la humana, notablemente ofendida por las palabras de su esposa, para después agregar en un tono ingeniosamente provocador - Creo que es más que evidente que nuestra hija heredo tu innata habilidad de fastidiar a las personas… diablos, eso quiere decir que voy a tener una mini Sylvanas. – diciendo esas últimas palabras con un gesto de fingido temor en sus agraciadas facciones, ante la “aterradora” verdad que se cernía ante sus ojos. Una posibilidad que en el fondo la llenaban de felicidad desde que se había enterado que tendría una niña, quizás por imaginar lo adorable que se vería con esas lindas orejas de elfo, o tal vez por aquella envidiable fuerza de voluntad que podría heredar de la mujer que tanto amaba.

\- ¿Enserio? Pues en estos momentos estoy más segura que mi primogénita será una copia tuya, es decir un verdadero dolor de cabeza. – le contesto la de largos cabellos rubios platinados con gran seguridad. A la vez que estiraba una de sus manos para tocar de manera tan sorpresiva como burlona la punta de la nariz de la maga, dejándola tanto confundida como fastidiada.

-Eso quiere decir que tendrá mi encanto e inteligencia. Y que por ende la querrás aún más – afirmo la peliblanca con una triunfante sonrisa en su rostro y una convicción tal que no dejaba lugar a duda alguna, en medio de una sorpresiva tranquilidad. Solo para que, en cuestión de segundos, y mientras le dedicaba a su amada una mirada llena de complicidad, esa placentera calma fuera reemplazada por las enérgicas patadas de su futura hija, como si le recordaran que su “suplicio” no había terminado– Mareas, ¿Cuándo acabara esto? – se quejó esta, con evidente dolor y disgusto, mientras una de sus manos se posaba nuevamente sobre prominente abdomen.

Una pequeña pero cariñosa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la altiva elfa, que en esos momentos se encontraba descansando su cabeza sobre su brazo derecho y con su encendida mirada carmesí puesta en la determinada mujer frente a ella, sin poder evitar sentir algo de compasión por esta por todos los inconvenientes que había tenido que soportar a lo largo de estos seis meses de esta nueva “aventura” …y que lejos estaba aún de terminar. Un hecho que dejo más que claro en sus siguientes palabras:

-Bueno, lamento desanimarte todavía más, pero aun te quedan como tres meses más de nauseas matutinas, dolores de espaldas y noches en vela. – le dijo esta de manera divertida y relajada, a la vez que su mano izquierda se posaba parte de los muslos que exponían el fino camisón de algodón de su esposa para darles unas cariñosas y “compasivas” palmaditas, provocando en la hechicera una expresión de clara molestia en su rostro. Algo que causo que la sonrisa de la forestal se esfumara y un creciente malestar se formara dentro de ella, al igual que unos tensos instantes de silencio. Unos que para fortuna de ambas no duro demasiado– Pero sabes que yo nunca te habría obligado a esto si tu no hubieras querido. Es verdad que me entusiasmaba un poco la idea, pero…no haría nada para verte sufrir o pasarla mal. Me importa mucho más que tu estés bien Jaina – pronuncio esas palabras con gran seriedad, sin poder evitar que por lo sombrío de sus facciones o la forma en que sus largas orejas de pegaban contra su cabeza se mostrara la angustia que ese pensamiento le causaba, mientras esa misma mano que había estado sobre la pierna de su amada hace unos instantes ahora sostenían con afecto una de las manos de esta.

La peliblanca, al escuchar aquella inesperada pero sincera confesión, no pudo evitar que sus alborotadas emociones se apoderaran de ella, provocando que sus ojos se empañaran de lágrimas y que sus mejillas se sonrojaran ligeramente, producto quizás del calor aun persistente en el ambiente o de la emoción que la llenaban de calidez, mientras sentía la delicadeza con la que los ásperos dedos de la elfa que se entrelazaba con los suyos, como también los amorosos toques sobre sus nudillos, haciendo que en esos momentos le fuera difícil articular palabra alguna.

Pasando así unos largos segundos de afonía hasta que pudiera recobrar la compostura para que así, y a la vez que su mano se desprendía del agarre de su esposa para colocarse ahora sobre el rostro de esta, esta le dijera:

-Lo sé, Sylvanas. Sé que tu jamás harías algo para lastimarme ni me obligarías a hacer algo que no quiero. Por eso, a pesar de todos esto, estoy feliz de haberlo decidido. Estoy feliz de saber que pronto tendremos un integrante más en nuestra pequeña y peculiar familia…y de que pueda hacer realidad un deseo que creí nunca tendría la oportunidad de cumplir – afirmo la maga, con gran seguridad y alegría, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente por la mejilla de la estoica mujer, hasta rozar sutilmente la base de aquellas sensibles orejas, y sin poder evitar confortarse en con la frialdad que le trasmitía la piel de esta.

De una manera casi inesperada Sylvanas se quedó callada ante lo que acababa de escuchar, como si no encontrara las palabras adecuadas para lo que quería expresar, o reflexionara sobre el significado oculto de aquellas palabras. Un significado, un profundo anhelo que ambas compartían, oculto entre las cenizas de sus esperanzas y que el destino parecía habérselos arrancado de la manera más terrible…solo para ahora devolvérselos en la forma de un milagro imposible, como un recordatorio de todo lo que habían perdido y lo invaluable de aquello que ganado.

Tanto así que termino por prolongar su silencio durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta el punto de provocar que la dueña de aquellos tempestuosos orbes azules la miraran con un dejo de preocupación, expectantes por una respuesta por parte de su querida forestal. Una que, cuando la humana estaba a punto de intervenir, se hizo presente:

-Si…a mí también me alegra mucho eso. Me alegra saber que al final “El” no me quito todo. – pronunciando aquello con un claro dejo de emoción en su voz, junto con una pequeña sonrisa, al instante en que plantaba un suave beso en la palma de la maga que aun acariciaba el contorno de su rostro. Solo para después agregar con algo de asombro - Aunque, si te soy sincera, no creí esto iba a funcionar…por obvias razones. Pero parece ser que la magia de Alexstrasza es más poderosa de lo que pensaba. – sin poder evitar resaltar su evidente estado de no muerta y lo prácticamente “imposible” que tornaba aquello que pretendían.

-Bueno por algo es “Aspecto de la vida” en Azeroth – dijo la hechicera de manera tranquila y amena, recordándole a la elfa que los títulos de “madre de los dragones” no eran mera decoración. Solo para seguidamente confesarle - Pero yo tampoco lo creí…incluso llegue a pensar que todo terminaría siendo una pérdida de tiempo…una decepción más. – pronunciando aquello con amarga sinceridad en su voz y sin poder evitar que sus agraciadas facciones se ensombrecieran por unos instantes. Para luego, y con una brillante sonrisa, decir -Pero aquí estamos. Todavía juntas y con un bebe en camino…creo que superamos con creces las expectativas de quienes dijeron que este matrimonio político no duraría ni un mes. –diciendo aquello con un tinte de ironía en su voz, mientras frotaba ligeramente su vientre y le dedicaba a su amada una afectuosa mirada.

-Es verdad. Incluso sé que apostaron por ello, pobres idiotas. Al final terminaron pagándole el doble a Vereesa que fue la única que tuvo algo de fe en esto...o quizás siempre tuvo un talento oculto para las apuestas. – comento la Banshee de manera ocurrente y distendida, sin poder evitar que una arrogante risa escapara de sus labios al recordar la apuesta que había tenido en vilo a todas las razas de Azeroth. Y sin que los “grandes y honrados” lideres fueran la excepción, incluso el siempre “noble” del Rey de Ventormenta había sucumbido a esa infame “tentación”. Algo que a la querida “tía” de aquel “niño santurrón” no le gustaba recordar, quizás porque había apostado en su contra…aunque eso le recordaba que debía felicitar a su hermanita, nunca pensó que sería tan buena para los “negocios”.

Solo para después de unos escasos segundos de silencio esta agregara:

\- Aunque si me hubieran dicho hace unos cuantos años que ahora estaría casada con la maga más poderosa de Azeroth y que iba a tener un hijo, me habría reído en su cara y luego lo hubiera ejecutado por difamación. – admitiendo aquello en un tono tan serio como irónico, mientras ahora sentía como los delicados dedos de la maga se enredaban en sus cabellos, masajeando suavemente su cuero cabelludo en el proceso, haciendo que esta emitiera inconscientemente un leve ronroneo ante lo agradable de aquella atención.

-Créeme, no eres la única…pero a diferencia de ti, solo lo habría asustado un poco. – afirmo la peliblanca, con una divertida expresión en su rostro ante el curioso sonido que acaba de escuchar de uno de los seres más intimidantes de Azeroth. Compartiendo el mismo sentimiento asombro ante todo lo que habían logrado ese ese tiempo a pesar de la nula confianza de sus pares que incluso ahora deben estar tragándose cada una de sus palabras. Solo para decir en un tono completamente burlón- Tal vez solo era cuestión de perspectiva y conocernos un poco mejor.

-Eso y que una de las dos estuviera al borde de la muerte para admitir que nos agradábamos “un poco”. – agrego la elfa con su habitual ironía, como si el recuerdo de aquel fatídico suceso durante el enfrentamiento con la reina Azshara no le trajera todavía una sensación de angustia y dolor muy grande. Quizás porque en ese momento se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que esa irritante maga se había metido debajo de su piel…y no quería separarse de ella.

-Creo que ha quedado claro que era un poco más que eso – le recalco la de orbes azules con evidente sarcasmo en su voz, mientras continuaba disfrutando de aquel relajante ronroneo que provocaban sus caricias sobre el cabello de su amada.

Un tranquilo silencio se apodero del lugar que, junto a la habitual calma de la noche, ambas mujeres no escatimaron en disfrutar como lo hacían durante los últimos años, una al lado de la otra. Una agradable paz que deseaban nunca se acabara, pero que, como todo lo bueno en sus vidas, no tardo en acabarse luego de unos pocos minutos, gracias a la ingeniosa mente de una obstinada hechicera y lo inquieta que aún se mostraba su futura hija, moviéndose y pateando con la energía de una incontrolable tempestad:

\- ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que, como nada de lo que intente funciono y sé que no me dejaras tomar una pócima para dormir sin que explotes en un ataque de ira, porque no intentas calmarla tu Sylvanas. Parece relajarse cuando te siente cerca, quizás podrías hablarle – le propuso la humana con cierto entusiasmo en su voz junto a una “inocente” sonrisa, sin poder dejar de recalcar lo extremadamente “cuidadosa” que se había vuelto la aludida mujer con ella, mientras su mano seguía frotando su abdomen, en un inútil intento por aplacar el “entusiasmo” de su hija.

Una tensa afonía se hizo presente en la habitación ante la “brillante idea” que había salido de la boca de la maga, que ahora parecía un tanto intranquila por la falta de reacción de la elfa…o, mejor dicho, una reacción para nada entusiasta. Ya que el rostro de esta podía definirse en esos instantes como la personificación misma de la incredulidad, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar…o de que esa adorable mujer tuviera la “osadía” de pedirle algo como eso a ella. Un hecho que dejo más que claro en sus siguientes palabras:

-Realmente sí que estas desesperada, esposa. Parece que después de todos estos años recordándote que tu si necesitabas dormir por las noches funciono. **–** respondiendo aquello con un dejo de arrogancia, a la vez que se apoyaba sobre sus codos y flexionaba su torso hacia delante de forma tal que sus orbes rojizos pudieran mirar de forma presumida a su esposa – Y no, no vas a tomar ningún tipo de pócima que no sea una que te haya recetado un sanador o la mismísima Alexstrasza. A penas si logre que dejaras un poco de tus malos hábitos y no vamos a arriesgarnos por una tontería. – sentencio terminantemente la forestal, sin disimular para nada la exasperación que salía de su voz ante el solo hecho de recordar todo lo que había tenido que “batallar” para acabar con “caprichos” de esa terca mujer. Desde su adicción a la cafeína, pasando por su exceso con el trabajo, hasta terminar con las pocas horas de sueño diarias que se tomaban. Todas perjudiciales para la salud de ella y su bebe, y que reclamaban la completa atención de la oscura cazadora…algo que ni en sus días de Ranger general había exigido tanto de ella.

\- ¡Esto no me parece una tontería! Mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer, además de la reunión de líderes a la que debemos asistir y no quiero hacerlo de mal humor. –protesto la archimaga, con evidente impaciencia en su voz. Solo para seguidamente decirle - Así que, porque no me muestras un poco de tu “misericordia”, mi querida Dama oscura. – destilando sarcasmo puro de aquellas palabras, al igual que su mirada, mostrando un semblante cansado e incómodo en sus delicadas facciones. Pero sin poder evitar murmurar al final algo avergonzada - Y no tengo ningún mal habito.

La reina Banshee no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante aquella última afirmación, como tampoco de la “infantil” reacción de la maga que casi hunde Orgrimmar hasta los cimientos. Solo para después de unos segundos contestarle:

-Como podría negarme, esposa. Después de todo tu descanso es un asunto de estado…aunque no me molestaría que por accidente congelaras a cierto perro pulgoso, tal vez incluso nadie lo lamentaría. – diciendo aquello en un tono tan sarcástico como burlón, y sin poder evitar que una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios ante su “inocente” indirecta. Solo para recibir una expresión severa por parte de la peliblanca que haría temblar hasta el más valiente de los guerreros.

Suspirando derrotada, la altiva elfa no tuvo más remedio que acceder a la petición del Lord Almirante. Sentándose sobre la cama para después, y con cierta reticencia, acercarse un poco más hacia donde estaba Jaina y levantar el camisón de esta, de modo que dejara expuesto su abultado vientre, para luego colocar una de sus manos sobre él y, acariciándolo un poco, dirigirse a su futura hija, diciendo:

– Oye, pequeña revoltosa, será mejor que te calmes y dejes dormir a mamá si no quieres que te castigue – sentencio esta de manera severa y sin una pizca de ternura, como si estuviera dirigiéndose a uno de sus soldados en el campo de batalla. Para después retirarse tranquilamente, luego de haber cumplido “al pie de la letra” su importante tarea.

La hechicera se quedó atónita ante lo que acababa de presenciar, y más que nada de escuchar, como si no pudiera creer lo absurdo que se había tornado lo que debía ser un dulce momento que, en vez de un nuevo dolor de cabeza, debía haberle traído un poco de paz a su convulsionada noche. Un “pequeño” hecho que no tardo en dejar en claro:

\- ¡No es eso a lo que me refería, Sylvanas! Solo a ti se te ocurrirá querer castigar a tu hija no nacida. – le reprocho esta con gran fastidio e irritación, no solo por lo que acababa de hacer su esposa, sino también porque su “genial actuación” había estado lejos de producir el efecto deseado - Perdona a tu minn'da pequeña. Ella suele ser una maldita idiota a veces, pero te ama mucho, aunque no parezca – le susurro cariñosamente a su hija, sacando a relucir sus conocimientos sobre el lenguaje elfico y sin poder evitar que algo de su evidente molestia se colara en su voz, mientras frotaba suavemente el lugar donde esta acababa de patear y le dedicaba a la mujer mayor una mirada de pocos amigos. 

-Tienes suerte que seas mi esposa, Jaina. Porque el último que me insulto de esa forma…dudo que vuelva a ver la luz del día – le contesto la aludida mujer, mascullando prácticamente aquellas palabras. Solo para luego aclarar - He hice lo que me pediste. Dijiste que con mi cercanía se calmaría…además no voy a permitir que mi hija sea una “niñita consentida” como tú, ella tiene que aprender un poco de disciplina. – Pronunciando esas palabras de manera petulante y decidida, a la vez que le devolvía desafiantemente la mirada a su consorte.

-Realmente eres insufrible. Y no soy una consentida, solo porque no quiera que la eduques como a uno de tus rangers. – le replico la maga de manera tajante y mordaz, a la que mostraba un gesto de puro disgusto en su rostro al sentir que su pequeña seguía moviéndose como si estuviera combatiendo con una manada de bestias salvajes. Solo para que luego de unos segundos de silencio le dijera a su esposa– Solo intenta ser un poco más tierna con ella. Incluso puedes cantarle un poco, eso seguramente la calmara.

Sintiendo tocada profundamente en su orgullo, la altiva elfa le replico de manera un tanto exagerada:

\- ¡Que!, ¡Por supuesto que no! Eso sí que es una tontería. Más que eso, es ridículo. Soy “La Reina Banshee” no una maldita caja musical. – exclamo la mujer, sumamente ofendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, a la vez que se cruzaba se brazos y apartaba la mirada de la autora de aquella “insultante” petición.

-¡No es ridículo! Yo misma lo hago a veces y funciona – le contesto la ofuscada humana, tratando en vano de convencer a la forestal que su “gran plan” no tenía nada de ridículo.

-Bueno pues si ya te funciono antes, ¿porque no lo haces de vuelta? Así dejas de fastidiarme un poco – replico la Banshee de manera inquisitiva y un tanto irritada, mostrándose firme tanto en su negativa como en su decisión de no dirigirle la mirada a aquella “descarada” mujer.

\- ¿Acaso crees que no lo intente? Si hubiera funcionado, créeme, no tendríamos ahora esta discusión - le contradijo la peliblanca, más que cansada que tener que lidiar con hiperactividad nocturna de su futura hija como para tener que agregar el preciado ego de su esposa. Y dejando más que clara su impaciencia cuando, y decidiendo recurrir a la “acción directa”, se acercó hacia donde estaba la de cabellos platinados para así rodearla afectuosamente desde atrás con sus brazos, a la vez que apoyaba su barbilla sobre uno de los anchos hombros de esta, y luego de forma tanto dulce como irónica decirle- Y si tanto te preocupa dañar tu reputación o tu preciado orgullo no te preocupes, nadie sabrá lo dulce y tierna que puede ser la “Temible Jefe de Guerra” …o lo mucho que le gusta acurrucarse- pronunciando aquello con una presumida sonrisa en sus labios, mientras sus manos vagaban sutilmente sobre el tonificado abdomen de su amada, en un “desesperado” intento porque esta cediera de una buena vez.

-Vaya, ese sí que es un golpe bajo Proudmoore. Pero si crees que usando tu ternura y encanto lograras convencerme, estas muy equivocada…y si fuera tú, creo que me convendría mantener la boca cerrada. - aseguro esta de manera engreída y un tanto amenazante, pero sin poder evitar estremecerse gustosa ante la irresistible calidez que le transmitía el cuerpo de su amada. Y solo para luego de unos segundos agregar- Y yo no me acurruco. – prácticamente gruñendo esas palabras, de las cuales se podían percibir un notable dejo de vergüenza.

Alzando una de sus cejas y con una expresión de gran escepticismo en su rostro una Jaina para nada convencida le contesto:

-Por supuesto que no, Sylvanas. Solo estuve alucinando a lo largo de cinco años que despertaba todos los días contigo prácticamente pegada a mí – emanando sarcasmo puro de cada una de sus palabras, a la vez que observaba de manera un tanto presumida a su obstinada esposa. Solo para que después, y sintiendo nuevamente los incesantes movimientos de su pequeña, volver al urgente tema en cuestión, casi suplicándole a Sylvanas - ¡Por favor Sylvanas! Necesito que este bebe deje de darme una paliza para poder dormir.

Dejando escapar un molesto gruñido, la aludida mujer solo se limitó a decir:

-No presiones, Jaina. – haciendo evidente la irritación que sentía en esos momentos, como también el esfuerzo inhumano que en esos momentos hacía para no ceder ante aquel desesperado pedido.

Esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para colmar la poca paciencia que quedaba en la hechicera que, harta de la molesta actitud de esa caprichosa elfa, se apartó súbitamente de esta para así recriminarle sumamente hastiada:

\- ¿De verdad?, ¿“No presiones Jaina” ?, ¡Tu, la que no hizo asfixiarme estos meses!, ¡La que manda a pequeño ejército privado de Dark Rangers a seguirme como una sombra a donde quiera que vaya!, ¡La que no deja de vigilarme como un perro guardián las veinticuatro horas del día, controlando que lo que como, cuantas horas duermo, las personas que veo y cada una de mis malditas actividades! – exclamaba esta, escupiendo cada palabra con furia e indignación, mientras sus gélidos orbes azules fulminaban a una sorprendida Sylvanas. Solo para que luego, y señalándola acusadoramente, “aclararle” de manera totalmente amenazante - Creo que tú eres la que me está presionando, querida… Y créeme cuando te digo que no voy a soportar esto por mucho.

-Bueno, discúlpame por preocuparme por ti y mi hija, Jaina. Y más cuando se perfectamente que en varias ocasiones tuve que dejarte notas recordándote que aun estabas viva y tenías que comer- le contesto la forestal con cruda sinceridad, mirando nuevamente a los ojos de la maga y sin poder evitar ocultar lo dolida que se sentía por las acusaciones de esta, en especial por lo caídas que estaban sus orejas.

\- ¡Pero eso no quieres decir que tengas que tratarme como una frágil muñeca de porcelana! Incluso… - le replico una exasperada Jaina, cansada del trato extremadamente cuidadoso que había estado recibiendo de su esposa. y solo para que después de un pequeño momento de duda esta confesara un tanto avergonzada - ya parece que ni siquiera quieres tocarme demasiado…como si ya no te atrajera. – dejando entrever así las inseguridades que la aquejaban con respecto a su actual figura y lo que suponía se debía la reticente actitud de su esposa para con ella.

Una incómoda afonía se hizo presente ante aquello que la peliblanca acababa de decir. Una inesperada confesión que dejo completamente descolocada a la siempre precavida cazadora. Tanto que extendió su silencio por unos pocos, pero interminables minutos, en que mostraba una expresión sumamente pensativa en su rostro, hasta que, y rompiendo con la distancia que las separaba, esta dijera:

-A veces me pregunto de donde sacas esas ideas tuyas, Proudmoore. – diciendo aquello de forma tranquila y un tanto divertida. Al momento en que apartaba el único mechón de cabello rubio de la hechicera que cubría su rostro y así acomodarlo detrás de una de sus orejas, a la vez que con su mano libre tomaba delicadamente el mentón de esta para luego continuar diciendo- Porque en lo que a mí respecta, tú me pareces hermosa. Y si en realidad no quisiera tocarte de esa forma…no la hubiéramos pasado tan bien hace unas cuantas noches- murmurando esas palabras de manera picara y seductora. Solo para que después terminara de reducir la escasa distancia entre estas y uniera sus fríos labios con los de una sorprendida Jaina, que con gustosa correspondió aquella tierna acción.

Pasando así varios segundos en tranquilo silencio hasta que la elfa decidiera romper con aquel dulce beso, consiente más que nada de la imperiosa necesidad de respirar de su esposa, para después, y con una mirada segura, agregar:

-Además…ahora tengo más en donde tocar. En especial tus lindos pechos – mostrando deseo y firmeza en su voz, al instante en la mano que se sostenía la barbilla de la maga descendía hasta uno de sus turgentes senos para apretujarlo de manera lujuriosa y su boca se posaba en el cuello de esta para besar con cierta vehemencia la marca de una profunda mordida que aun adornaban la nívea piel de esta, provocando que dejara escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa y placer, mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a los hombros de la cazadora.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos de completa afonía hasta que una acalorada Jaina lograra apartarse de un poco de aquella mujer irritantemente presumida para luego, y habiendo recobrado algo la compostura, decirle:

-Y-Yo creo que entendí el punto, Sylvanas. Pero… - dejando más que claro que había comprendido el “mensaje” de su esposa, con un intenso y persistente sonrojo en sus mejillas que delataba lo “agitada” que aún estaba. Solo para que después, y con más seriedad, le dijera - mira, te amo y aprecio mucho que te preocupes por nosotras. Pero, quiero que entiendas que no soy una inútil ni tampoco una princesita de cristal a la que deben estar cuidando todo el tiempo. Estoy embarazada, no invalida, Sylvanas. Y sabes muy bien que puedo cuidarme sola – pronunciando esas palabras con evidente sinceridad y afecto, mientras sus manos ahora acunaban tiernamente el rostro de la Banshee, en cuya mirada aun anidaba cierta duda que la peliblanca no tardo en apaciguar – Y para que estés más segura, te prometo que serás la primera en saber cuándo necesite algo, ¿te parece bien?

Un pequeño instante de silencio volvió a hacerse presente en el lugar antes de que una no muy convencida Sylvanas terminara por ceder:

-De acuerdo, yo…solo no quiero les pase nada, no quiero que te hagan daño. –confesando aquello de una manera que dejaba entrever sus temores como su fuerte instinto protector. Solo para que después, y a la vez que una de sus manos acariciaba tiernamente una de los pómulos de su querida maga hasta rozar la comisura de sus labios, esta dijera de manera seria y terminante - Pero prometo dejar de “presionarte” demasiado, si tu cumples con lo que dijiste.

-Lo prometo. Y lo sé, mi elfa tonta, y créeme que lo aprecio mucho. Pero gracias. – le respondió la humana, obsequiándole una mirada llena de amor, mientras sus dedos acariciaban suavemente el contorno del rostro de la elfa.

Solo para que repentinamente, como si recordara algo de suma importancia, esta volviera al asunto que las había llevado a todo esto, diciendo con cierta inquietud:

– Por cierto, ¿ahora me ayudaras con esto? – al instante en que llevaba la mano que aun descansaba en su mejilla sobre su vientre, justo en el momento en que sentía una nueva patada, dando a entender que su “problema” todavía seguía presente.

Suspirando resignada, Sylvanas contesto:

-Está bien…pero si le dices a alguien te mato – le advirtió esta con el ceño fruncido y un ligero rubor violeta en sus mejillas, como si realmente le preocupara que alguien se enterara de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-No te preocupes, será nuestro pequeño secreto. – le respondió la hechicera con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios, en el momento en que se apartaba de la altiva mujer y volvía a recostarse en la posición que hace varios minutos había estado, esperando ansiosa a que su amada “cumpliera con su palabra”.

Dejando escapar un último, e innecesario, suspiro, Sylvanas se movió hasta que su rostro quedara cerca del abultado abdomen de su esposa para que después, con voz suave y apacible, comenzara a cantar una vieja canción de cuna que recordaba haberles cantado alguna vez a sus hermanos menores. Siendo su voz lo único que se escuchara en medio de pacifico silencio.

Jaina, en ese momento mientras escuchaba aquella tierna melodía, no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida por lo amoroso y tierno de aquella imagen que en esos instantes le obsequiaba “La despiadada Reina Banshee”, hasta el punto de no poder evitar que una boba sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Pasando así varios minutos, oyendo la hermosa voz de su amada y sintiendo las lentas caricias que le daba a su vientre, hasta que esta notara que su pequeña había dejado de moverse justo cuando la canción estaba acabando, provocando que dejara escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio para luego decir:

-Qué bueno que funciono. – confeso contenta la peliblanca, reflejando la enorme tranquilidad que sentía a través de lo relajado de sus agraciadas facciones. Solo para que después, y con sus intensos orbes azules puestos en la elfa, decirle con gran amor y sinceridad - Gracias Sylvanas, sé que estos tipos de cosas son un poco difíciles para ti…estoy segura que serás una buena madre.

-Sí, bueno…creo que prefería más que todos pensaran que era el malvado monstruo que se iba a comer a su propio hijo, o que tu madre creyera que te había hechizado y te había sometido a terribles experimentos para que quedaras embarazada. Iba más con estilo – le respondió la estoica mujer con su habitual ironía y sin poder evitar que el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas se hiciera más evidente, a la vez que esta volvía a apoyar su espalda sobre el colchón de la cama y cruzaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Si supieran cuan alejados están en la realidad... – le replicaba ingeniosa maga hasta que sus palabras se vieron cortadas por un profundo bostezo, producto del cansancio que parecía asentarse más en ella al encontrarse más relajada. Pero que no impidió que esta terminara de decir lo que pensaba– Aunque fue divertido dejar que se lo creyeran.

-Es verdad, me encanto ver la cara de sorpresa y terror de mis queridas hermanas cuando se enteraron – comento la elfa, dejando escapar una pequeña risa al recordar aquel bizarro momento. Solo para que después, y notando la cansada mirada de su esposa sobre ella, le dijera– Pero creo que ya es hora de que te duermas Dalah'surfal. Mañana tienes mucho papeleo y reuniones aburridas a la que asistir.

Una somnolienta Jaina se limitó solo a asentir ante las palabras de Sylvanas, contrario a todo intento de obstinada replica que podría esperarse, a la vez que esta se ponía de costado, con algo de dificultad, de modo que pudiera acurrucarse junto a su esposa y su cabeza descansara cómodamente sobre el pecho de esta. Y solo para que con el pasar de los segundos, y mientras se dejaba llevar por el reconfortarle frio que emitía el cuerpo a su lado, esta se dejara arrastrar por el sueño, por primera vez en toda la noche. Dejando a la impasible elfa sola, en medio la oscuridad y el calmo silencio de la noche, divagando sobre temas banales mientras una de sus manos se enredaba en los níveos cabellos de la parte posterior de la cabeza de la maga, para que después de unos minutos esta le dedicara una última mirada llena de devoción antes de cerrar sus ojos y volver a “dormir”.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso desde que había cerrado sus ojos, ni tampoco desde cuando estuvo la peliblanca revolviéndose algo inquieta a su lado, sino hasta el momento en que escucho la voz de esta, rompiendo con el silencio reinante, y dirigiéndose a ella, diciendo:

\- ¿Sylvanas? – llamándola en un tono que conocía a la perfección y se había hecho más habitual en los últimos seis meses.

\- ¿Qué? – le contesto esta, casi adivinando la respuesta que vendría segundos después.

-Creo que me dieron antojos de…ya sabes que – le confeso la hechicera un tanto avergonzada y con esa mirada de cachorro mojado que tanto detestaba la cazadora…ya que ambas sabían no podía resistirse a ella, aunque lo intentara. -

Con gran tranquilidad Sylvanas se levantó resignada de la cama para así encaminarse a la salida de la habitación, a la vez que decía:

-De acuerdo…espero que las ciruelas de nieve y el pan de miel no se hayan acabado. – diciendo aquello ultimo más como un deseo personal, en post de evitar una nueva travesía nocturna pro todo Azeroth para complacer los antojos de su esposa. Solo para después murmurar - Tu y ese bebe serán mi muerte.

-Lo dudo mucho amor. – le replico la aludida mujer, con gran seguridad y diversión en su voz, mientras veía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la Banshee al voltear ligeramente su cabeza ante ese comentario, antes desaparecer en las sombras del pasillo.

Y es que, aunque jamás lo admitiría, esa irritante y encantadora hechicera tenía razón, ya que ellas se había vuelto la razón de su felicidad y de su maldita existencia…aunque también estaba segura que serían el motivo de sus habituales insomnios, a pesar de que en realidad no necesitara dormir.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola otra vez y si alguien se lo pregunta ,si soy yo, la fanatica del drama y la tragedia xDD
> 
> Espero que este one-shot les haya sido de su agrado y que le haya sacado alguna sonrisa (en serio, creo que mi humor es terrible pero lo intento...tambien creo que es evidente que me gusta mucho el sarcasmo) La verdad que esta idea (en general) la venia teniendo hace muchos años y nunca me anime a hacerla, independientemente del fandom (si ya se, soy rara)
> 
> Y solo para aclarar, si, es un bebe magico (creo que no es necesario decir porque) y que para ese pequeño milagro fue necesario la magia de la Reina dragon y un poco de sangre (quien iba a creer que habia algo "vivo" en la sangre de un no muerto?) Y, si, esta historia se desarrolla, aproximadamente, en el tiempo cronologico de BFA (pero obviamente los sucesos del lore no pasaron porque creo que todos estan de acuerdo que el "lore" es un feo)
> 
> Pronto volvere con el proximo capitulo de "Ash Crow" (si alguien lo sigue)
> 
> Nos vemos :D :3


End file.
